Diez veces (y una no)
by lieyeih
Summary: Yamanaka Ino era peligrosa, intrigante y te confundía al no ser lo que tus libros decían. Yamanaka Ino no estaba bien. — Sai Ino.
**summary:** Yamanaka Ino era peligrosa, intrigante y te confundía al no ser lo que tus libros decían. Yamanaka Ino no estaba bien. — Sai|Ino.

 **disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece.

 **rating:** t.

 **warning:** la única razón del que ponga como rating t a esto es que hay una parte donde se menciona a las drogas. advertidos quedan.(? y que soy mala con los géneros.

* * *

 **Diez veces (y una no)**

 _by: lieyeih_

.

La primera vez que te habló tú estabas dibujando en tu cuaderno, y tan solo la tomaste en cuenta porque según habías leído no era muy común que la gente se te acercara a hablarte acerca de las cucarachas o, en aquel caso, su odio hacia ellas.

(De hecho, ni siquiera era común.)

—Lo peor es cuando las malditas vuelan, Sai. Son tan hijas de puta que incluso evolucionaron al punto de volar—recuerdas que dijo.

También te llamó la atención el hecho de que supiera tu nombre. Habías leído que normalmente cuando alguien nunca ha mantenido contacto con una persona ni siquiera llega a saber tu nombre o algo de ti, menos si era alguien que sobresaltaba. Tú no sobresaltabas.

Y, bueno, nunca te imaginaste que una persona como ella hablara sobre cucarachas. Aunque tal vez llegaba a ser incluso normal, después de todo te faltaba mucho por leer, ¿no? Por eso decidiste investigar un poco más cuando fueras a casa.

Recuerdo que tu sorpresa fue muy grande cuando leíste que lo común para iniciar una conversación con alguien que no conoces es preguntar su nombre o, en otros casos, cosas acerca de esa persona.

.

La segunda vez que te habló fue una semana antes de su cumpleaños. Te entregó un sobre blanco con letras negras y elegantes, que reconociste como una invitación al abrirlo y leer el papel que había en su interior. Era para una fiesta en su casa. Habías notado que en las películas mayormente ya no entregaban invitaciones para fiestas, así que pensaste que era así también en la vida diaria, por lo que de nuevo te confundiste. Te preguntaste qué tipo de fiesta sería y llegaste a la conclusión que una de las típicas, probablemente. Recuerdas que mientras hacías eso ella se sentaba a tu lado bajo el árbol del patio de la escuela y te contaba acerca de cómo había rescatado una vez a una mariposa herida en su niñez, a pesar de su fobia a los insectos, y que eso demostraba que a pesar de todo ella era buena persona.

También, recuerdas, dijo que la mariposa no lo era porque la abandonó.

Y tú no pudiste evitar mirarla con curiosidad y confusión. Más confusión que curiosidad.

Después de todo, esa chica no coincidía con lo que decían los libros y eso te ponía nervioso y, por alguna razón, un poco asustado.

.

La tercera vez que te habló fue en el club de arte. Estabas sentado con el caballete frente a ti, mientras trazabas líneas y figuras en desorden. Y estabas solo. Repentinamente ella abrió la puerta del aula, causando que dieras un trazo de más. Cuando la observaste con tu expresión neutra la notaste agitada, con los labios entreabiertos y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración irregular. Supusiste que había corrido hasta ahí. Te miraba fijamente cuando entró al aula, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta ti.

Te confundiste cuando se sentó en el piso, en silencio y a tu lado. Desde el taburete la mirabas intentando adivinar qué era lo que pasaba (y pensaba), por qué no había hablado y miraba tan atentamente tu pintura.

(Aquella sin forma que a ti no te gustaba.)

Nunca lo descubriste.

—Sai, tampoco me gustan las mariquitas. De pequeña solo las tocaba para no parecer cobarde.

(La tercera vez que te habló supiste que sería difícil.)

.

La cuarta vez que te habló fue el día de su cumpleaños. De su fiesta, también. Esa a la que te había invitado mientras te contaba sobre cómo salvó a una mariposa. Esa a la que decidiste ir por pura curiosidad.

No era tu primera fiesta (aunque sí era la primera a la que ibas por decisión propia), pero te pusiste un poco nervioso (no supiste identificar el sentimiento antes). Al entrar viste a mucha gente bailando, tomando, y haciendo cosas típicas que leíste hacían en las fiestas. El olor a alcohol era abundante, al igual que el de cigarrillo.

Aquel olor no te gustaba. Saliste al patio y te diste cuenta de que no habías visto a Ino, aunque en ese momento no sabías por qué te preguntabas dónde estaba Ino.

Cuando volviste a entrar fuiste a la mesa que, habías notado, tenía las bebidas. Vasos de plástico rojos llenos de quién sabe qué, no lo pudiste notar a causa de la poca luz del lugar. Cuando tomaste uno y lo acercaste a tu nariz pudiste deducir que era cerveza. Diste un trago, y otro, y otro, y otro y terminaste tu primer vaso.

Tomaste otro y te alejaste de la mesa con vaso en mano.

Decidiste subir al segundo piso.

Entonces la viste.

(Y ella te vio.)

Estaba drogándose en el baño junto a un tipo que podías reconocer como un estudiante de la escuela.

(Inuzuka Kiba. Tenía un olor que te parecía desagradable.)

Ella también te vio.

(Y tú la viste.)

Notaste el movimiento de sus labios, pero no la entendiste y sé que te culpas de eso ahora.

( _ayúdame._ )

Yamanaka Ino no estaba bien.

.

La quinta vez que te habló fue dos días después de la fiesta, un lunes, en la escuela.

Estabas en el patio, era la hora del receso y minutos antes tu libreta de dibujo había sido tirada a la piscina de la escuela por quién sabe quién. Tampoco te importaba realmente, a pesar de haber leído que esa conducta no era la correcta en los alumnos.

(Obviamente te mentías.

Te molestaba y tú no te dabas cuenta. Irónico, raro y nada normal.)

Tu cabeza estaba recostada en el tronco del árbol del patio (ese en el que siempre te sentabas en los recesos), con la libreta mojada y destrozada a tu lado. Mirabas el cielo y las nubes y todo. Recordaste que siempre decían que Nara Shikamaru tenía la extraña manía de observar las nubes, aunque nunca supiste por qué. Tampoco supiste por qué a pesar de haber leído que aquello no era tan normal (lo sería si fuera para buscar formas y de vez en cuando, crees, pero en ningún rumor mencionaban aquello) la gente lo tomaba como algo de interés.

Apareció ella y se sentó a tu lado y tomó la libreta. La observabas por el rabillo del ojo, y la verdad te intrigaba qué iba a hacer. O qué planeaba. O lo que fuera.

De hecho, ahí llegaste a la conclusión de que en sí toda Yamanaka Ino te intrigaba.

Observó la libreta, la abrió, observó las páginas destrozadas y la cerró, para luego dejarla en su sitio.

Y te habló de sus ganas de ver una luciérnaga, que a pesar de que fuera un insecto, se moría por poder observar una.

.

La sexta vez que te habló había pasado una semana desde que tu libreta había sido dañada.

(Ya te habías dado cuenta de que te molestaba.)

Estaban en el mismo lugar que una semana atrás, y te dijo que de pequeña su madre solía matar a las arañas que había en su habitación para que ella pudiera dormir tranquila, pero que ya no lo hacía y cada que veía a una araña tenía que salir de su habitación a buscar a alguien para que la matase, ya que su madre no estaba en casa todos los días. Y tú la escuchaste, como venías haciendo desde la primera vez que te habló, pero sin abandonar la confusión y curiosidad que invadían tu mirada cada que Yamanaka Ino entraba en tu campo de visión.

Aquella vez hubo algo nuevo; te dio un obsequio envuelto en papel decorativo, colocándolo en el mismo lugar en el que habías dejado la libreta destrozada y ella la había agarrado y luego devuelto a su sitio.

Cuando terminó de hablar sobre las arañas y su madre, se puso de pie y se fue, sin volver a recoger el obsequio. A pesar de no estar seguro de si era para ti, lo agarraste. Te sorprendiste cuando lo abriste y lo primero que viste fue una libreta de dibujo nueva.

(Y era negra.)

.

La séptima vez que te habló fue una noche en la que te encontrabas solo en casa y mirabas la televisión en la sala. El timbre sonó, te levantaste y te dirigiste a la puerta para abrir.

Mientras abrías recordaste que no era recomendado abrir la puerta sin preguntar quién era, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta y no era ningún ladrón o criminal o alguien (según habías leído) peligroso.

(Aunque a veces pensabas que Yamanaka Ino sí era peligrosa.)

—Sai, no me preguntes cómo averigüé tu dirección—fue lo primero que dijo. Tampoco tenías pensado preguntárselo, ¿cierto? —. Aunque ahora que lo pienso probablemente ni se te cruzó por la cabeza aquello—y ella lo sabía—. En fin, quiero ver los dibujos que has hecho en la libreta.

(Yamanaka Ino era peligrosa.)

Parpadeaste mientras la observabas entrar, mientras decía algo sobre unos insectos que no recuerdas el nombre, pero que decía parecían pequeñas ramitas y saltaban, y que ella los atrapaba de pequeña y mientras no les mirara el rostro podía olvidarse un poco del asco que les tenía.

.

La octava vez que te habló fue por casualidad.

O sea, no. El encuentro sí.

(Eso creías tú, al menos.)

Eran las cinco de la tarde de un sábado y tú estabas en el parque, sentado en una banca con audífonos puestos y en tu regazo la libreta que ella te había regalado, con lápiz en mano. En realidad todos los sábados en la tarde estabas ahí, no era nada nuevo. Lo único nuevo era la libreta, y el hecho que de repente sentiste una presencia sentada a tu lado y volteaste, sacándote los audífonos y guardándolos.

No demostraste sorpresa ni nada por el estilo al descubrir que era ella. Al parecer te habías acostumbrado a ella y sus apariciones inesperadas.

(Y eso no era bueno.)

Miraba al frente, su cabello iba suelto, con un mechón tapándole el ojo derecho.

Pero viste lágrimas.

(Los humanos lloran cuando están tristes.

Cuando los humanos están tristes y lloran es porque han llegado al límite de la tristeza.)

Y mientras veías sus lágrimas caer (se deslizaban por sus mejillas, llegaban a su barbilla y se perdían en el vacío) escuchabas el por qué odiaba a las abejas y lo mucho que le había dolido la primera vez que le había picado una.

.

La novena vez que te habló no dijo nada sobre insectos.

De hecho, la novena vez que te habló fue en la habitación de un hospital.

Y dijo que estaba bien y que saldría en dos días.

Y tú confiaste en ella como siempre hacías y la escuchaste hablar de flores en lugar de insectos.

(Tanto era tu miedo que no preguntaste por qué el cambio.)

.

La décima vez que te habló-

No hubo décima vez.

* * *

 **notas:**

siento que habría podido hacerlo aún mááááááás bonito, pero la flojera. xd algún día lo editaré y quedará mejor y blablablá.

pero estoy satisfecha.

no sé, bye bye.


End file.
